(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, a technology in which a scanner or a printer of an image forming apparatus or the like is conveniently used by a mobile terminal is known.